


Eternal Sun

by BonesofDawn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesofDawn/pseuds/BonesofDawn
Summary: Erwin watches Levi's graceful dance in an abandoned warehouse, which tells a short but reflective story of their love.





	Eternal Sun

He was a dancer, Erwin observed, from his cozy spot on a century old stool. Levi’s dainty pale feet, wrapped in dirtied beige bandages, pattered across the dusty floor of the abandoned warehouse. Erwin found this shabby place some months ago, away from the sterile military barracks, just at the entrance of the winter woods. Levi sneered at him when he suggested that they should make use of that pitiful, rotting, wooden skeleton of a cage. He spat out a string of profanities on something about the commander’s stupidity while Erwin chuckled in adoration.

Levi was twirling lazily, stirring up a tornado of dust. These particles were swept up by the sure strokes of Levi’s lean arms and they became minions that followed his dance of sorrow.

Sorrow seeped into every crack of his soul. It flowed and filled into the innumerable crevices that snaked along Levi’s veins. Blood wasn’t able to fill the echoing chambers of his small heart. The moment that his heart stopped, distinctly, was the moment their hearts stopped. It was as if their beating created the rhythm of Levi’s life, they gave him the path for his bruised feet to follow.

  
Then came him. The commander, Erwin Smith. He invaded gently, to touch Levi’s obsolete heart and sighed out a whisper that gifted it a mission once again. Erwin held Levi’s fragility and preserved the delicate petals Levi shed as he dwindled away into a quivering bud.

He was truly a dancer, Erwin remarked, from the dim audience he shared with rotten planks of wood and the abiding metallic stench. Levi was daring to jump a little, like a fawn attempting to skip across a grassy clearing. The bounces of his heels were light, they carried the scent of spring. Erwin was passionately immersed in the fluidity of Levi’s body. He drank in the focused gaze in Levi’s silver eyes, and the shimmer of sweat that rested between his thin dark brows.

Levi found solace in the commander’s gentle guidance. He gave Levi butterfly touches that grazed his paper skin with markings of affection. He blew wisps of promises with an unspoken warmth. You could not call this love, it was beyond any human emotions. It was acceptance in the rawest form, fulfilled with the most sincerity a human could ever reach. A meeting haven of two human souls that were as pure as the day they were born.

Levi was profoundly comforted, from his tightly-bound core, by Erwin’s certainty. The commander held hope in a crystalline future. As the world shook in the terror of war, construction of destruction, and futility of existence, he persisted on this one path, unwavering with the hope of mankind. No matter how humanity broke out with sane insanity, or how hell was raised riotously, the commander led his sole army into hell, facing death in the most rebellious way. Levi followed Erwin ever since that tragic day, it was a choice with no regrets.

Through the crumbling gaps of the weakened roof, sunlight descended in brilliant cascades. Levi paused, and for the first time in months, or perhaps years, he looked up. It was different from when he scouted the horizon for their hated enemies, or the rare times when he searched the stars for an existential answer. Levi was almost crying. He closed his tired eyes and let the light, which promised infinite acceptance, wander onto his grey skin.

Then, in that spot of shimmering sunlight, cautiously, a foreign magic sparkled. In a graceful sway of his slim leg and a bedazzling twirl that came after it, Levi grew wings. Levi twirled and twirled into the darkened corners that spoke of loneliness. The dust flourished in his graceful flight and they sprang around like a storm of joyful children. Levi stretched out his arm towards the fitting windows with the poise of a doe and lost all fears. He bowed forward to kiss the lowest of the sunlight, and he drew back swiftly to embrace the rest of the fluttering gold. He leaped with yearning freedom, as he divested himself of the burdens he wore. No more grief, no more cage, no more regrets. Levi smiled fearlessly, with utmost sincerity. For the first time in years, his eyes shone, gilded by the golden rays.

Erwin marveled endlessly, not at the flight, but at the epitome of serene beauty-- Levi. He was intoxicated by Levi’s hopeful tranquility, the rarest treasure, hidden inside the locked heart of this tiny man he loved. Wonder, astonishment, admiration, all wrapped in unconditional tenderness; they were only but one of the gifts Levi softly handed to Erwin. He was truly made to fly. He deserved every bit of the sky, prosperous with infinite light. Light that held past its brim an eternal heaven. The sun must promise him boundless warmth, bottomless hope, and brimless strength. His wings, his wings, his wings...Erwin willed himself to not let priceless tears fall but they did without any resistance. Levi stopped at the wondrous rain, his dance reached its end. But Levi’s gaze shone eternally, it gleamed on that one sun. Levi looked at Erwin, like he did his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an English assignment last year lol. I consider this to be my first fanfic, it's pretty short but I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment, even a funny random one is appreciated! <3


End file.
